


Rulebook Raydor Returns

by Jaffens_girl



Series: Rulebook Raydor Collection [2]
Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffens_girl/pseuds/Jaffens_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergeant Stanton takes a trip to Major Crimes... He is pleasantly surprised!<br/>First Season Major Crimes (early in season) no actual episode reference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rulebook Raydor Returns

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> I recognize that I am not a strong writer. If you like my stories- reviews/kudos give me a lot of encouragement.  
> Thanks for reading and please enjoy.

Lt. Provenza is a grumpy old man. He seems extremely irritated just looking at the prisoner we brought in. 

"Sgt. Stanton, If you wouldn't mind seating the prisoner we will be with him shortly."

"No problem Sir." I sit the prisoner down and leave him in the room with another officer. I am not a fan of interrogation rooms. They are way too cramped for me.

"Lt. Flynn." A tall grey haired gentleman shakes my hand introducing himself to me. He has an Italian mobster vibe going, I bet he can be a real ass hole. I introduce myself to him while taking his hand with a firm grip to show him that I have sized him up, it’s a man thing. I repeat this process with another man that joins us.

"Detective Sanchez." This man has the most bizarre stare his gaze is unnerving but I did alright by returning the firm shake and giving a stern smile. 

Both men warm up to me quickly within minutes we are swapping battle stories and identifying common acquaintances. My eyes wander around the room I have never been in the Major Crimes department. Toward the back of the large room past a sea of desks a young attractive woman stomps out in a huff. She has dark hair and a dark complexion which I normally find endearing but her attitude did little for me it was a turn off watching her pout and yell. She was having an argument with another woman who stood leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed in front of her. I can't believe my eyes. 

"My god." The words com out as a whisper. Detective Sanchez followed my gaze to the two women.

"I hear ya." He was staring now too but I am almost sure we aren't looking at the same thing. She looks amazing I had forgotten how beautiful Captain Raydor is. I thought I remembered but clearly I didn't because I couldn't take my eyes of of her. She wore a suit like last time except instead of pants she wore a skirt my gaze sweeps over the lower half of her body her incredible legs were almost overshadowed by her amazing ass . I am captivated so distracted by her I never notice the other woman walk away and I am positive Sanchez realizes now who I am really staring at. I see him from the corner of my eye nudge Flynn.

"You've got a better shot with DDA Rios my friend." they exchange a chuckle between them. Even at the County Sherifs office the IA investigators aren't well liked. I can imagine a woman as stubborn and driven as she is is probably really good at her job and IA agents that are disliked are usually the best ones. 

She and I make eye contact from across the room and it is she who makes he first move approaching me. I am obvious I know this I am pretty sure my mouth is on the ground because I tried desperately to swallow but my throat is dry.

"Sgt. Stanton?"she smiles a small half smile at me.

"Good afternoon Captain." 

"Thank you for bringing Mr.Boarding here today."

"I'm glad I did Ma'am." There is a brief moment between us and I can't help but think she is reminiscing as I am- about our brief affair.

"Detective Sykes, would you join me please." she calls over to a tall eager looking woman. She smiles at me and turns walking away. Taunting me with the sway of her hips.

"Lt. Flynn, can I watch?" I catch the older man before he enters the electronics room.

"Yeah sure, just try not to drool on any of the equipment it is still pretty new."

In the electronics room four men watched the monitors. The three men I have already met and a younger one manning the controls I here him referred to as Buzz.  
Captain Raydor entered the room with a calm presents the other woman Rios (the woman I'd have more luck with) was already seated. 

"What does the IA want with Ted Boarding?" I asked no one in particular.

"IA?"

"Captain Raydor is here-"

"No no she heads the Major crimes division now Sergeant." The tone of Provenza’s voice is in obvious displeasure.

I nod thoughtfully, I really don't know much about the politics involving the LAPD but I do remember hearing something about a law suit a while back who ever was in charge of this division must have been replaced.

"How do you know the Captain?" Lt. Flynn finally asked me the million dollar question that had been eating at him. The older man hadn't taken his eyes off of me. He knew I was only interested in watching this interview because of Captain Raydor.

"She came down to the prison last year investigating police brutality."

“Hmpf" Lt. Provenza huffed  “and she made some sort of impression on you?"  
there was obviously some tension between everyone 

"You can say that." it came out as a whisper but that was only because I was distracted by the way she spoke to Mr. Boarding. She was calm and unamused not like the woman I had sprawled out in our electronics room.

"Was she investigating you?" Lt. Flynn presses on.

"Of  course not." I smile thinking of the inappropriate answer I want to give.

"Was it a long investigation?"

"No Sir."

"Jesus Flynn What does it matter?"

"He’s looking at the Captain like she's a five course meal!"

"Well his bad taste in women is no concern of mine! Leave it alone."

"Bad taste Sir?"

"Take it from me Sargeant, that woman is a giant pain in the ass."

Maybe she is a pain in the ass i thought “That's what I like about her.” that got me a look from all of them “Hey ah while we are on the subject of ass, her ass-"

"We will NOT be discussing her ass! you are extremely close to disrespect” I drop my head to hide my smile. It was very easy to get a rise out of him.

“I’m sorry Sir.” I mumble but it is clear I am not sorry at all. Lt Provenza is wrong about her but I have a feeling that Lt. Flynn isn't as blind as the other old man. 

I am content to let this interview last the entire day as long as I can remain here watching the dry interview stagger on I'm not interested in it's context I'm interested in the subtle moments of her fingers and the tilt of her head but mostly the lick of lips and when she rubs them together. Her composure is admirable she sits confidently and keeps eye contact with the prisoner it tells the man Captain Raydor is only interested in facts. Ted is a egomaniac he considers himself entitled and has very little respect for anyone. Captain Raydor wasn't looking for respect she was looking for cooperation and because the interview wasn't a dick swinging contest between Ted and one of these guys with me; she eventually gets answers she is satisfied with.

I look around the room again as each man watches the screen they don't have any idea what they are missing. Some part of me wondered wether or not she makes a habit of encounters such as ours if maybe one of the men in this room has had a similar experience with her, maybe Sanchez he has stayed relatively quiet.  However he thought I was staring at Rios. Flynn on the other hand he was very curious of my interest in the Captain. I think he is threatened by me.

When she exits the room I expect everyone to leave as well but they don't. Just then the door opens and  they all look as if they were expecting her. 

"Lt Provenza, Detective Sanchez, will you please do the notification?” 

"Now Captain?"  

"Yes Lieutenant, I am counting on that notification to lead us in the right direction. We may actually get out of here by five today."

"Yes Captain, we wouldn't want to collect any overtime" he croaked.

"Lt. Flynn will you follow up on the information provided by Mr. Boarding and help Tao  find this man he mentioned Douglas Johnson."

"Yes Ma'am" He glares at me leery of leaving us alone.

“Thank you Lieutenant."

My heart skips a beat everyone is gone but the two of us. 

"Sgt. Stanton we are done with the prisoner thank you very much for your patience."

"It was my pleasure Ma'am." I try desperately to convey my feelings by staring intently into her eyes.

"Do you still have my card?" She gave me a sideways glance. 

"You bet I do."

"Good." She turns and walks away from me she knows I’m watching her- I bet she was counting on it. Her black high heels hit the ground in a rhythm concurrent with the sway of her hips; chase me fuck me pumps thats what my old partner used to call them. I bet thats exactly what she wants me to do.

***  
I pull out  my phone and text her from my desk at the Sheriff’s Office

Hey, It's Jimmy Stanton. Can I take you to dinner tonight?

You know how I feel about dinner Sergeant.' I pause for a long moment to analyze the text. What is it about dinner that she wouldn’t want to have it with me? ”Sergeant" using my rank shows that she either wants to keep our relationship professional or it shows she isn’t interested in a person relationship at all, just sex. I’m gonna go with the ladder and I am ok with that. Just sex can be a tricky situation she must understand that and that must be why she doesn’t want to know me. 

I want to see you. It is pure honesty (sugar coated a little).  Although I doubt it would matter much if I just told her “I want to fuck you.”

I will be leaving the station in about 20 minutes but I don't have much time before I need to be home.

I'll meet you there.

Twenty minutes has passed, I sit in my car waiting for her, I don’t even know where she parked or what her car looks like I just picked a spot in this somewhat deserted garage.  I was lucky to have picked the right floor. I watch the Captain step out from the stair well. Of course she takes the stairs. You don't get calves like hers by taking the elevator. 

I exit my SUV and walk toward her.

"How do you know what car I drive Sergeant?"

"That’s your car?"

She nods.

"Lucky guess."

“Can I help?” I offer to carry the bundle of files in her arms or her purse.

“I’m fine thank you.”  I wait for her to walk up to me and I walk with her back to our cars. She places some things on the back seat of her car and shuts the door.

I unlock my vehicle “Where-" the question was never fully asked because she pushes into me, kissing me hard.

"This will do." she pulls open the back door to my large SUV and I suddenly feel that all the money I have spent on gas for this hog was well worth it. My heart is pounding at the prospect of fucking in the back seat of the LAPD parking garage. This woman is fearless and it drives me crazy...in a good way.

I climb in first and I must admit I haven’t done this in the back of a car, in a long time. Come to think of it the last time I did; it wasn't that good and neither was I.

She enters behind me and shuts the door her jacket was already removed because she doesn’t waste any time. 

“Did you confiscate another rubber from a prisoner?”

"No, I brought one of my own." I pulled the shiny wrapped object from my pocket.

"Good." She crawled over to me her hair was pulled to one side and she slipped her glasses to the top of her head like a head band. She unzips my pants with out any need for permission, then helps me pull down my pants till the garment settles at my ankles.  

"My god Sergeant Stanton Little Jimmy is standing at attention, you could learn something from him."

“I’ll remember that Ma'am." I hardly get the words out before she licks Little Jimmy's head then sucks on him roughly. 

I understand the perverse pleasure in referring to each other by rank. There is this excitement that comes along with fucking a superior officer or suboardnent just for fun but a women in her position has to be careful and I am honored that she trusts me.

She continues to go down on me, I try to keep an eye on the garage but I can’t take my eyes off of her. My windows are tinted well so I am really not worried about people walking by and looking in but a foggy SUV rocking in the LAPD parking garage might raise suspicions .

I run my hand down her back untucking her blouse on my way to her gorgeous plump ass. I pull on her skirt gently coaxing it to bunch around her waist. 

"You are a bad girl." I say as I reveal her bare ass and I wonder if she wore underwear today or did she take them off before walking to her car. I run my hands down her ass and wonder over each cheek several times before reaching for her pussy. Hoping to get my finger wet- I prod gently and her juices start to surface then I push my middle finger into her repeatedly. She lifted her head to let out a moan and I l use her chin to turn her face toward me so that I can kiss her while I finger her. 

"Oh..." She moans louder and kisses me harder "Oh yeah." She whispers passionately against my lips before sucking the bottom one.

"You are so fucking sexy." I tell her as I kiss her face and neck. "I wanna fuck you so hard."

"Well by all means."

She straddles me my penis is erect between us still slick with her saliva. She strokes it slowly then reaches across the seat and obtains the condom I had set aside. She tares the package and retrieves the slimy rubber and like a pro pinches the top of it and rolls the remainder over the head and shaft of my manhood. With a firm grip on my cock she leans forward to kiss me then lifts herself up and settles in sliding down slowly. I can feel her tight muscles squeezing each inch as she lowers herself then eventually stopping after I stuff her completely. Sitting comfortable with me inside of her she works at the buttons of her blouse and I gently rock her back and forth my hands gripping her hips I can’t take my eyes off of her chest as it is slowly exposed to me button by button. My hands find a way to her rib cage and she moans releasing the last of the buttons. I pull her toward me so I can bury my face into her cleavage. The soft skin of her chest heaves in my face our breathing is ragged because the air in the vehicle has gotten so thick. Current conditions have no effect on us she rides me hard and I encourage her by lifting up on her buttocks and pushing her hips so that she comes slamming down.

She is much louder this time around and it drives me wild with desire to make her more vocal. 

"You wanna cum for me Captain."

"Oh yes." 

"Your pussy is so tight."

"Ma'am, your pussy is so tight Ma'am." She teases me gently nibbling on my jaw.

"Yes Ma'am." I feel her smile when her teeth are replaced by her lips and she kisses down my neck.

"Sergeant Stanton… would you please… fuck me harder?” She asks between breaths. 

“Yes Ma'am” I pull her into a searing kiss wrapping my arms around her to hold her in place and I drive into her until need to rest.

She whispers in my ear, “I wanna cum all over your cock.” 

"Oh god Captain."

I slam into her as if I am aiming for the ceiling she holds on to the back of the front seat and I am able to finger her clit.

“Oh god Jimmy!" I fell the heat rise in my groin, she calls out my name in the moment of her release and it feels so good I let go inside of her and groan unintelligibly until I am completely spent.

She fell forward onto me and my sweaty head slid into her sweaty neck where she stays long enough to let me kiss it thoroughly. She lifts her head and I tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. Then I kiss her lips sweetly exploring the depths of her hot mouth.

She leans back and starts to button her shirt I use this moment to play with her hair tossing a small bunch behind her shoulder I reach up and stroke her cheek. She looks up at me and grins. 

"We shouldn't make a habit of this."

"No? Why not?"

She shook her head "It isn't a good idea.”

"I thought it was a great idea."

"Yes it was."

She moves off of me and straightens her blouse tucking it in and pulling her skirt over her thighs. Within seconds she was back to normal with her glasses in place but her hair is a hot mess. I can’t help the way it makes me feel. I am not in love with this woman that is true and she isn’t in love with me but I care about her and I truly like her: her attitude, her personality and her sex. I won’t ever forget her and she knows it.

She opens the car door and a burst of cool air rushes in and she lets out a sigh combing her hands through her already tussled hair letting the air hit her damp skin; I just stand there by my car’s door watching her.

She turns ready to open her car door and I'll be damned if I let her saunter off like last time. This may be the last time I kiss her so I want to make it real good. I grabbed her wrists and spin her into me she seems surprised and it amuses me I hold her tightly close to me and kiss her fiercely her arms break away from my grasp and fly around my neck causing me to stumble forward bumping her into her car.  I don't let it stop me, I hold her head in place with one hand and balance on the car with the other and enjoy what will most likely be our last kiss.  Her hands slip slowly down my face burning a trail across my jaw she releases my lips then returns to them again giving me a small peck to finish the job.

"Goodnight." She strokes my bottom lip with her thumb.

"Goodnight." I watch her open her door and she pauses in surprise I follow her gaze about 20 ft in front of us Lt. Flynn stands with his mouth wide open. When I look back at her she was calmly seated in her car. She smiles at me and waves and I wave back then watch her dive away.

I look back up and he is still there. I know I am wearing the biggest grin I can’t help it I am so pleased with myself. He doesn’t say a word he just stands there and watches me leave.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I am considering continuing this series but it may lead to Shandy... Thoughts?
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: I truly am a Flynngirl. Seriously, before Sharon showed up he was my favorite. Sharon replaced him as my favorite but he isn't far behind. 
> 
> I am a Shandy shipper and I hope canon will make it so... But I also love to dabble in different pairings!
> 
> MOSTLY I like the idea of Raydor having a wild side...


End file.
